


风再起时-8补丁

by mandygaga



Category: all冰, 凯冰, 彬冰, 陆海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandygaga/pseuds/mandygaga
Summary: 朱元冰事业文，这是一个身陷娱乐圈深沼，但心向璀璨的爱豆，为理想不忘初心，靠自己杀出一条血路，最终登顶影帝的故事。【乐乎更新中】





	风再起时-8补丁

两条年轻赤裸的身驱在床上细密的亲吻纠缠，许凯发出快喟的叹息，Ryan也被快感刺激的眼角飞红，在自己欲望最旺盛的年纪，展开一段认定彼此又注定聚少离多的异地恋，这不是爱情还能是什么？  
Ryan将两条腿箍在许凯腰间，捧着他的脸颊亲吻，他的腰臀几乎是悬空的，身体随着许凯撞击的节奏起伏荡漾，Ryan和许凯做爱的时候有一种不管不顾的疯劲，好像每次都是最后一次，他有的是方法让许凯对他动情失控，直把自己也逼到极限才罢休，完全不记得自己从前在这档事儿上还是个技术流！  
许凯自己都没意识到，等撒开手的时候才发现Ryan的腰间被他掐的通红一片，两颗娇嫩的乳粒也被啃咬的红肿湿亮，性器从两人交合处撤出来的时候，几缕鲜红跟着白浊浓稠的精液溢出来。  
许凯倒吸一口凉气，吓得手忙脚乱，Ryan手臂依然挂在他脖子上，痴痴的笑，“你还有力气吗？扶我去洗一下啊？”让许凯彻彻底底的占有只让他觉得十分痛快。  
等他俩冲洗一番，天都快亮了，许凯定了个七点半的闹铃，满打满算还能睡三个多小时，于是再不敢折腾，手拉手着酣然入睡。  
许凯闹钟声调得极低，本意是不打算把Ryan吵醒，结果第二天反而是Ryan先醒一步，见闹钟没把许凯闹醒，他人工给许凯从被窝里掀了出来。

彭昱畅本来以为Ryan今天大概率是要爽约停课的，结果对方不仅来的挺早！还在影视艺术史的阶梯教视里给彭昱畅占了个座位。  
彭昱畅看他神采奕奕，当即酸溜溜慨叹，“你们这些用爱发电的人真是惹不起，能睡几个小时啊？精神还这么好。”  
“我采阳补阳啊！”Ryan往椅背上一靠，贱嗖嗖的睨过去，彭昱畅红着脸给他翻了一记大白眼，可Ryan这笑话也没让他得瑟多久，大课没上完已经睡得连口水都流出来了。  
事后彭昱畅对他好一顿批判，说你这学上的，有没有跟冯总学到什么独门秘技我是不知道，什么翻墙、泡妞、夜不归宿、上课打盹都办齐了，你也出道几年了，不趁着《灵剑山》热度好好工作，天天跑学校里来混日子，你倒是图个啥？  
Ryan头一回被彭昱畅的问题噎得个无言以对，想当初谢彬彬给他找这个事情大约就是单纯想把他从窝居里挖出来，但其实仔细一想，这么混一年下来，二十万和打水漂有啥区别？况且他是要还的！  
彭昱畅看他似乎听进心里去了，故作慈爱的在他背上拍了一把，“好好学习，让哥带你一起考研吧。”  
Ryan大约是从这一刻起开始正视这个问题，眼下这个目标对他来说其实有点不切实际，但他心里知道自己是有所期待的。  
“今天一哥们儿杀青回来，晚上一起出去喝两杯啊？”彭昱畅忽然把话题调了个头。  
“哎？”Ryan一愣，“你刚才你说什么来着？……我这刚下决心要跟你混了，你……”  
“别你你你的，哥说罩你，就保管会罩你，当好学生也不差这一天哈！”彭昱畅大约也发现自己踩到了Ryan对学业不自信的软胁，一口一个“哥”，想把三个月来被占去的便宜一朝吃回来。  
他们下午早早打车去十刹海，找了间清吧占座，临着湖面的卡座设计的都很小资，湖里的水植花卉还没到开放的季节，一大片绿泱泱的叶片簇拥着，这种地方很适合拍照发朋友圈，但经不起细看，和Ryan从前混际的三里屯豪奢夜场根本不在一个Level上，人均销费水平少说也差上一位数还不止。  
Ryan擎着菜单点了几份小吃和两杯无酒精的调配饮料，彭昱畅让服务员冰两打啤酒，等人齐了再拿上来，俩人就着习习晚风先把晚饭给解决了。  
坐了一个多小时天才黑下来，周围灯光亮起来，气氛好了许多，可没等到主角许魏州出现，他北舞的两个朋友先来了，其中一个叫安迪的小男生彭昱畅也不认识，简单介绍一下，反正是许魏州攒的局，于是四个人又一起不尴不尬继续等主角许老师出场。  
Ryan觉得自己屁股都有点坐疼了，一脸无语的看彭昱畅，心说咱俩来这么早干啥？  
安迪忽然冲着Ryan甜甜一笑，说：“Ryan哥哥，我正在追你的《灵剑山》哎！弹幕里好多人说你和许凯是一对儿，真的假的啊？”  
Ryan被他一声哥哥叫的头皮发麻，干笑两声，“我不知道啊，我自己还没来得及看呢。”  
人家问的是他和许凯，他回答没看弹幕，彭昱畅没看《灵剑山》但知道许凯，听安迪这么一说，就和Ryan那个戴着口罩的男朋友对上号了。  
安迪没有得到自己想要的答案，面上有些失望，又起了别的话题，但大致上还是围着Ryan打转，像个好奇宝宝一样问东问西。  
Ryan不愿意搭理他，人家问东他答西，彭昱畅听得不禁啧舌，慨叹Ryan不愧是出道有几年的爱豆，演技什么的先不说，但这一手太极确实炉火纯青，难怪自己平时在他这儿讨不到半点便宜。  
许魏州姗姗来迟主要是因为航班晚点，一路小跑着出现在步道尽头，Ryan一直在用他的学生证进出校门，一眼就把人给认出来了，第一个站起来冲着对方招手示意卡座定位。  
主角登场之后话题总算从Ryan身上转移下来，几个大男生呷着啤酒听许魏州讲他们拍剧集的轶事，然后彭昱畅又分享了一下这俩月学校里的系八卦，提到Ryan研学预科时被正主在桌子下面踢了一脚，彭昱畅瞄了安迪一眼，心领神会乖乖闭嘴，又讲起其他几个要好的同学出去实习之类的事情。  
Ryan对安迪大抵是一种野兽之间天然互存的危机感，他记性极好，夜场那么复杂的怀境泡了几年，认识的人数不胜数，即便隔上半年，只要见过一面他都能叫出名字来，他确定自己不认识这个安迪，但直觉安迪身上又有一种让他似曾相识的气息。  
果然，散场的时候大家一起散步到主路边准备打车，那里已经有一辆黑色奔驰E早早停在跟前，车牌号Ryan能倒背如流。  
Kev从车上下来，让安迪先上车，然后走到Ryan跟前，不怀好意的盯着他看了好一会儿，“Ryan，好久不见，病好了怎么不回公司报道？”  
Ryan挑挑眉毛，同样睨着他的脸轻笑，“我们公司艺人需要坐班吗？还是你打算给我转岗了？”  
Kev冷哼一声，故意在别人面前给他难堪，语调越显油腻，“我这好几部片子的导演想你想的肉疼，等着你去试戏，明天我安排好时间把试戏的酒店发给你啊？”  
“哈！”Ryan笑的更加嚣张，“得了吧Kev，我跟你早玩儿完了，你找个跟我差不多的，也就是差不多而矣。还有你是老糊涂了吗？自己开的是娱乐公司还是洗脚城都搞不清楚了？”  
Kev额上青筋暴突气的不轻，扬起巴掌直接挥过来，他这一下子发作迅极，后边有个人反正更快，Ryan只觉后衣襟被人拽了一把，整个人身后倒下，正好把夹着风的一巴掌堪堪避过。  
他重又站直身体，错开Kev直接望向车里的安迪，统共隔着不到三步的距离，Ryan朝着车里的人呶了呶下巴，恶劣至极的道：“做替身别太投入啊小朋友！你说你……着急忙慌的通风报信，他让我气个半死，最后还不是跟你这儿发泄。”说完啧啧摇头，一脸痛惜的表情。  
许魏州一八几的大个子镇在Ryan身后，大马路上Kev也不可能真的和几个学生拳脚互殴；眼瞅着彭昱畅拿手机叫车，然后目送Ryan和他们一起上车离开，拳头捏得咯咯作响，也只能带着Andy先回家再说。


End file.
